One common use of digital imaging devices is unattended image capture. An unattended image capture mode may be used when all members of a group wish to be included in an image. In this case, no one may be available to attend to the imaging device when an image is captured. This is especially true when the image is captured using a traditional “shutter release” button located on the imaging device. To address this use case, the “self-timer” has become ubiquitous as a feature of digital imaging devices. The self timer provides a delay between when a shutter release is pressed, and an image is captured. This delay provides an opportunity for a photographer to press a shutter release button and then to quickly make their way into the scene being photographed. When the timer expires, the image is captured, regardless of whether the photographer was able to successfully position themselves in the image, and regardless of whether any other subjects of the image were ready when the timer expired.
In addition to the self-timer, some imaging devices provide a remote control capability to assist with unattended image capture. With a remote control capability, there may be less need to use a self timer. Instead, a “photographer” with the remote control can position themselves within a scene being captured by an imaging device. Activating a “shutter release” button on the remote control will remotely command the imaging device to capture an image. If the photographer can position the remote control such that it is not visible in the photograph, remote controls can provide a good solution for unattended image capture.
Unfortunately, there are many problems that can occur when attempting to capture an image with no photographer present behind the camera. This can be at least partly due to the inability of the photographer to preview a scene before an image is captured. Scenes are often dynamic, and may change as subjects of the scene prepare to be photographed. For example, when a photographer first looks through a viewfinder, or initially previews the scene via an electronic display, some subjects may not be properly positioned in the image frame. Additionally, some subjects may not be looking at the camera, or may not have a proper expression to obtain a desirable photograph. However, by waiting for an appropriate moment, the position of the subjects may improve, and the subjects may smile for the camera so that the photographer can obtain a desirable image. The photographer may then capture a snapshot image.
Some photographers may not only wait for the right moment, but instead also provide guidance to the subjects being photographed. For example, the photographer may ask one subject to move closer to another subject, or move more towards the center of the image. The photographer may also coach subjects on their expressions, for example, by asking subjects to smile, and to look at the camera. Then, when the photographer has coached the subjects into a position where the scene being imaged will produce a desirable snapshot, the photographer may capture a snapshot image.
However, a self-timer will not wait for a subject to properly position themselves in a scene, and instead captures an image after a certain amount of time has elapsed. The snapshot is captured regardless of whether all subjects are properly positioned. Capturing a snapshot image using a remote control may allow the “photographer” with the remote control to play some role in directing the subjects, however the photographer's location within the scene may not give him or her a perspective of how the image will appear when captured. This may limit the usefulness of any direction they provide. For example, they may not be able to comment on whether all subjects are properly positioned or whether all subjects of the photograph have a desirable expression.